Can I Get Pregnant?
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Chap 7 update./Umma Kim mendesak Junsu dan Yoochun untuk secepatnya mempunyai anak. Tapi Yoochun dan Junsu bahkan sama sekali belum memikirkan soal itu./"Kau sudah tahu kan sudah berapa lama kau menikah?"/"Nanti akan aku pertimbangkan dulu dengan Chunnie, ya umma?"/"Kau siap menjadi umma?"/ a YooSu fic./GS/Dont like dont read./ Mind to review?/Sequel of Home Alone./
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

**Dramatic and sexual content.**

-O-

* * *

"Pagi, ummaaaa!"

Sesosok yeoja berambut pirang menerobos begitu saja kediaman keluarga Kim. Cukup mengagetkan keluarga Kim yang tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Kim—Park—Junsu, nama yeoja itu memamerkan cengirannya yang imut ketika didapatinya kakak kembarnya, Kim Junho melambai padanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Su-ie." Junho setengah berlari dari kamarnya, kemudian menggendong adiknya dengan _piggy back ride_ ke ruang makan, mengagetkan appa dan umma Kim yang sedang menikmati santapan paginya.

"Umma, lihat siapa yang datang!" seru Junho, membuat appa dan umma Kim menoleh. Senyum terkembang di wajah umma Kim ketika melihat sosok putrinya yang setahun ini tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim lagi karena mengikuti suaminya.

"Aigo, Junsu-yaaa~" umma Kim memeluk putrinya tepat setelah Junho menurunkannya. Ibu dan anak itu saling memberikan pelukan erat, pelukan penuh rasa rindu.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dimana Yoochun? Dia tidak ikut?"

Junsu nyengir, "Yoochun sedang ada proyek penting katanya. Berhubung aku sedang mengambil cuti tahunanku, aku main saja kesini. Aku kangen masakan umma, kangen appa dan Junho-oppa juga," tutur Junsu polos, membuat umma Kim mencubit pipi putrinya makin gemas.

Yoochun atau Park Yoochun adalah suami Junsu. Mereka menikah tepat setelah Junsu menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ajakan Yoochun beberapa tahun lalu yang mengajak Junsu menikah setelah lulus High School ditolak mentah-mentah oleh appa Kim yang memang pada dasarnya lumayan strict. Jadilah Yoochun harus menunggu sampai Junsu lulus kuliah. Tapi toh Yoochun tidak keberatan.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Aku punya banyak simpanan ramen kesukaanmu, lho.. Sudah lama kita tidak makan ramen sambil menonton film bersama. Mau nonton film lagi? Aku baru saja beli banyak film baru!" tawar Junho yang langsung disambut oleh mata Junsu yang berbinar-binar menyambut ajakan oppa-nya.

"Mau!" jawab Junsu semangat. "Aku kangen makan ramen buatan oppa~ Yoochun tidak mengizinkanku makan ramen di rumah.." Junsu mempautkan bibirnya.

"Tapi justru itu yang Appa harapkan darinya." Appa Kim menimpali, "Larangan dari dia cukup efektif untuk mencegahmu makan makanan instan lagi."

"Appaaaa~" Junsu merajuk. "Jangan begitu dong, aku kan paling suka ramen. Masih mending mana, aku makan ramen setiap hari atau aku makan hitsumabushi setiap hari?"

"Tidak dua-duanya." Jawab umma Kim cepat, kemudian meraih tangan Junsu. "Junsu-ya, umma ingin bicara denganmu sebentar. Bisa, kan?"

Junsu awalnya ingin menolak, tapi ketika melihat ekspresi umma-nya yang berubah serius, yeoja lumba-lumba itu mengangguk.

"Arraseo, umma.." Junsu menoleh kearah Junho, "Oppa, tunggu aku ya.. Jangan dihabiskan dulu ramennya."

Junsu mengikuti umma-nya ke perpustakaan kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ruangan itu pada dasarnya cukup nyaman. Ruangan ini biasanya digunakan untuk membicarakan hal-hal penting yang dihadapi keluarga Kim.

Dan sekarang disinilah Junsu, mendudukkan dirinya didepan umma-nya yang tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah serius.

"Jadi..." Junsu berdehem. "Apa yang ingin umma bicarakan?"

"Begini Junsu-ya..." umma Kim mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto pernikahan Junsu yang dipajang disana. "Kau sudah tahu kan sudah berapa lama kau menikah?"

"Ne," jawab Junsu cepat. "Satu tahun enam bulan, umma. Memangnya kenapa?"

Umma Kim menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Junsu benar-benar belum menangkap arah pembicaraan umma-nya. Umma Kim memandang putrinya tepat di manik matanya.

"Kau tahu...apa kau pernah berpikir soal...anak?"

"Anak?" Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kami...belum punya rencana apa-apa soal itu. Kenapa, umma?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Su. Hanya saja, melihat saudara-saudara umma yang semuanya sudah mempunyai cucu, umma juga jadi ingin." Umma Kim tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau oppa-mu baru akan menikah dua bulan lagi. Sedangkan, kau sudah menikah. Umma ingin kau segera mempunyai anak."

"Eeeh?" Junsu menelengkan kepalanya. Dalam kepalanya belum pernah terpikir untuk mempunyai anak. Dirinya masih ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Yoochun, menikmati masa-masa kemesraan mereka sebagai suami-istri. Masih ingin bermesraan setiap hari.

"Umma tahu kau dan Yoochun belum pernah berpikir soal ini. Tapi...tolong usahakan untuk punya anak secepatnya." Umma Kim memohon, menampilkan puppy eyes yang masih terlihat lucu untuk wanita seusianya. "Punya anak rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau kira kok..."

"Hng..." Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mulai mencengkeram pinggiran sofa yang didudukinya.

"Nanti akan aku pertimbangkan dulu dengan Chunnie, ya umma?"

Umma Kim mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Ne, pertimbangkanlah Su. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, oke? Nah sekarang keluarlah, umma yakin Junho sudah menunggumu."

-O-

"Ada apa, Su?" tanya Yoochun ketika ia untuk yang ketiga kalinya mendapati Junsu tengah melamun setelah seharian berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya. Junsu tidak menjawab, matanya masih tertuju pada kaca mobil, mengamati suasana di luar tanpa pandangan yang pasti. Yoochun segera menjentikkan jarinya tepat di wajah Junsu, yang langsung membuat lamunan Junsu buyar.

"Eh?" Junsu bergumam pelan sambil memandang bingung suaminya yang masih sibuk menyetir. "Wae, oppa?"

"Apanya?" balas Yoochun setengah sebal. "Aku sudah bertanya hal yang sama padamu sebanyak tiga kali tapi kau seolah tidak ingin menjawabku. Kau marah padaku?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Tidak, oppa.. Hanya saja..." Junsu mendengus entah sebal entah bingung, "Umma memintaku untuk segera memberinya cucu."

"Eh? Cucu?" Yoochun mencuri-curi pandang kearah Junsu sambil membelokkan mobilnya dengan hati-hati ke halaman rumah mereka. Memarkirkannya, kemudian mematikan mesinnya. Namun mereka masih didalam mobil. Yoochun masih penasaran akan ucapan Junsu.

"Cucu?" ulang Yoochun sekali lagi yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Junsu.

"Ne, oppa. Umma ingin jadi nenek."

Yoochun diam sejenak. "Lalu? Kau jawab apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku akan mempertimbangkannya dengan oppa dulu." Jawab Junsu polos.

Yoochun tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih kepala Junsu dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Junsu masih sibuk menghirup aroma Yoochun, "Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Kau siap menjadi umma?"

Hening sejenak. Junsu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Yoochun masih menunggu jawaban Junsu.

"Kurasa lumayan siap." Jawab Junsu akhirnya.

"_Alright then,"_ Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian secepat mungkin berjalan ke sisi pintu mobil Junsu, membukanya dan langsung menggendong istrinya keluar dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"Eeeh? Oppaaaa!" Junsu menjerit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun mengangkatnya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Kau bilang kau siap, kan?" Yoochun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kita mulai sekarang saja?" tanya Yoochun lagi, kemudian membuka pintu dan langsung menguncinya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian, langsung menjatuhkan Junsu keatas sofa dan menindih tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Aaaah... Oppaaaa.." Junsu mendesah ketika Yoochun mulai membuka kancing blus yang dipakai Junsu dengan cepat dan meremas dadanya dari balik bra. Begitu seluruh kancing blus Junsu terbuka, dengan cepat Yoochun melepaskan blus biru itu dari tubuh istrinya, disusul dengan bra merah Junsu.

"Kau masih tetap indah seperti biasa." Yoochun menjilat bibirnya, kemudian langsung melahap payudara Junsu, membuat istrinya mendesah keras. Tangan Junsu meremas-remas rambut Yoochun dengan keras, membuat Yoochun semakin semangat memainkan lidahnya di payudara istrinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Junsu mendesah keenakan.

"Aaaaah... Ooooh, oppaaaa..." desah Junsu sambil mencari zipper Yoochun. Membuat kejantanan pria berjidat luas itu langsung menyembul keluar. Yoochun yang melihat kelakuan Junsu, juga menjelajah ke bawah, kedalam rok Junsu, lebih tepatnya kearah celana dalam Junsu yang sudah basah.

"Kau benar-benar basah dengan cepat, Su." Gumam Yoochun, kemudian menarik kain itu lepas dari tempatnya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan kissmark gratis di kedua payudara Junsu, dan sekarang berlanjut ke perut rata Junsu.

"Ooooh... Oppaaa~" Junsu mengerang ketika Yoochun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Junsu. Hangat dan basah. Masih sama seperti ketika Yoochun pertama kali menyentuhnya dulu.

"Kau masih sama ketatnya seperti dulu." Gumam Yoochun sembari mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengocoknya didepan wajah istrinya. Membuat istrinya ikut terangsang dan langsung mencaplok penisnya.

Dijilatnya kepala penis Yoochun, menhisapnya sedikit-sedikit, dan membelai batangnya yang mulai mengeras dengan gerakan yang dibuat sesensual mungkin.

"Oooh..." erang Yoochun. "_Good, Su. Like that, yeaaahh..."_ erangan Yoochun semakin keras ketika Junsu memaju-mundurkan penis Yoochun dalam mulutnya yang kecil. Membuat penis besar itu bergesekan dengan giginya. Menciptakan friksi kenikmatan yang lain bagi Yoochun.

"_Suuu... I can't hold it anymore.."_ Yoochun langsung melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Junsu, dan langsung menyodokkannya dalam-dalam ke vagina Junsu. Membuat benda tumpul itu langsung menyentuh sweetspot Junsu. Membuat yeoja lumba-lumba itu mengerang.

"Op...paaaah~ _The..re~"_ Junsu mengerang, membuat Yoochun semakin semangat melakukan gerakan in-out nya. Ingin melihat Junsu mendesah dan mengerang semakin keras. Dan keinginannya terpenuhi. Junsu mendesah keras-keras, masih tetap berisik seperti biasa. Tapi justru entah kenapa suara berisik Junsu membuat Yoochun lebih terangsang.

"Aaaaah, oppaaaaa, _cominggggg~~"_ Junsu melengkungkan badannya ketika mendapatkan orgasmenya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Yoochun menyusul. Menyemprotkan spermanya dalam-dalam kedalam tubuh Junsu.

_Both of them are panting._ Junsu mendesah kegelian ketika Yoochun menhisap-hisap _nipple_-nya. Junsu mencoba mendorong kepala Yoochun, namun tangan Yoochun menahan tangan istrinya dan melanjutkan acara menghisapnya dengan semangat.

"Aaah... Chun...nieee... Jangan hisap terus, geli~"

"Tapi ini akan membiasakan dadamu untuk menerima hisapan dari anak kita setiap hari nantinya." Yoochun nyengir, "Bukannya nanti anak kita akan menghisap dadamu juga? Daripada aku nantinya kehilangan jatah, lebih baik kuhisap dulu sampai puas sekarang."

"Aaaah..." Junsu memerah mendengar penjelasan Yoochun yang blak-blakan. "Kau...benar-benar konyol, yeobo... Aaaah~"

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan hanya dengan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

-O-

"Huekk... Hueeek..."

Suara itu membangunkan Yoochun dari tidurnya yang damai di hari Minggu pagi. Perlahan, dibukanya matanya, kemudian meraba ranjang yang biasa ditempati Junsu. Mata Yoochun langsung terbuka lebar begitu mendapati Junsu tidak berada di ranjang. Yoochun langsung terduduk. Matanya langsung berpetualang mencari sosok istrinya yang imut di sekeliling kamar.

"Hueeekk..."

Telinga Yoochun langsung tertuju pada kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka, tempat dimana suara aneh itu terdengar. Yoochun melangkah ke kamar mandi, dan menemukan Junsu tengah membasuh mulutnya sehabis muntah-muntah.

"Su..?" panggil Yoochun saat Junsu memutar tubuhnya, bersandar pada wastafel. Junsu memandang lantai kamar mandi dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sementara Yoochun langsung masuk dan memeluk Junsu erat, takut istrinya bakal kenapa-napa.

"Su..? Kau sehat?"

"Lumayan, oppa..." Junsu membalas pelukan Yoochun dengan erat. "Oppa...kau tahu?"

Yoochun mencium puncak kepala Junsu. "Tahu apa?"

Junsu tersenyum kecil. "Apa mungkin aku hamil?"

"Hamil?" Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap istrinya yang tengah memasang senyum imutnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Muntah-muntah di pagi hari," jawab Junsu cepat. Senyum masih terpasang di bibirnya. "Umma bilang, tanda-tanda wanita hamil salah satunya adalah muntah di pagi hari."

"Jinjja?" Yoochun ikut tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Junsu lagi. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi dan berganti pakaian, kita ke dokter hari ini juga." Kata Yoochun sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Junsu lama.

'_Kalau dugaanmu memang benar, terima kasih, Su.'_

-O-

Dokter Jung menatap hasil pemeriksaannya dengan raut wajah aneh. Membuat pasangan YooSu sedikit merasakan firasat tidak enak. Dokter Jung meletakkan hasil pemeriksaan di mejanya, kemudian mebaliknya agar bisa dilihat oleh YooSu.

"Maafkan kami, Mrs. Park. Tapi apa yang kau alami bukanlah gejala kehamilan. Malah ada sesuatu yang lebih buruk."

"Se...sesuatu yang lebih buruk?" Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Apa itu?"

Dokter Jung mencopot kacamatanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau memiliki kemungkinan tidak bisa hamil."

-TBC-

* * *

Mind to review? Rencananya sih minimal 10 review baru saya lanjutin. Hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

-O-

* * *

Dokter Jung mencopot kacamatanya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau memiliki kemungkinan tidak bisa hamil."

JLGER.

Junsu melongo. Ditatapnya Dokter Jung tidak percaya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan suaminya kini menggebrak meja dokter muda itu.

BRAK!

"Jangan bercanda!" Junsu nyaris menangis. "Jangan bikin lelucon! Kau tahu ini bukan tanggal 1 April! Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tenang dulu, Su-ie..." Yoochun menarik tubuh Junsu kembali duduk. Disandarkannya kepala Junsu didadanya, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya yang bergetar. Nyarins menangis.

Dokter Jung berdehem sejenak, kemudian menunjukkan gambar rahim Junsu setelah di USG. "Kalian lihat, ini rahim Mrs. Park. Rahimnya ada kemungkinan mengalami kekeringan karena saat muda dulu Mrs. Park suka memakan makanan yang pedas. Benar begitu Mrs. Park?"

Tubuh Junsu langsung lemas. "Ne," jawabnya pendek, sementara Yoochun masih mengusap-usap pundaknya.

"Nah cabai inilah yang menyebabkan rasa panas sehingga berakibat kekeringan pada rahim sehingga rahim Mrs. Park menjadi rapuh. Memang Mrs. Park masih bisa dibuahi. Namun ada kemungkinan anak yang dikandung Mrs. Park tidak akan bertahan sampai bulan kelima."

Junsu menutup matanya rapat-rapat mendengar penjelasan Dokter Jung. Airmata Junsu mulai keluar satu persatu ketika Dokter Jung mengetukkan jarinya pada gambar rahimnya. Yoochun yang melihat reaksi Junsu cepat-cepat memeluknya erat.

"Ssssh..." Yoochun mencium puncak kepala Junsu. "Gwaenchana, Su-ie... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" bisik Junsu parau. "Umma sangat mengharapkan aku untuk punya anak. Dan oppa juga ingin punya anak kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." Yoochun balas berbisik di telinga Junsu. Memeluk yeoja lumba-lumba itu makin erat. "Kita bisa menundanya. Atau kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengadopsi satu dari—"

"Tapi rasanya tidak akan sama, oppa..." protes Junsu lirih. "Aku ingin punya keturunan yang benar-benar seperti aku dan sepertimu." Junsu mulai menangis pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram _hoodie_ yang dikenakan Yoochun dengan erat. Dokter Jung yang melihat reaksi pasangan didepannya hanya bisa diam.

Terus terang, Dokter Jung juga baru kali ini menemukan kasus seperti ini. Karena sebenarnya memang jarang ada orang—apalagi wanita—yang benar-benar suka dengan rasa pedas. Oleh karena itu, kasus ini jarang ditemukan. Namun sekarang, kasus ini benar-benar terbukti ada.

"Ehmmm... Maaf," Dokter Jung membantu Yoochun menarik Junsu berdiri. "Tolong selesaikan masalah ini di luar. Aku yakin kalian akan menemukan jalan yang lebih baik jika hanya berbicara berdua."

"Ne, Dokter," Yoochun membayar dokter Jung, kemudian menggendong Junsu dengan gaya _piggy back ride_. Junsu masih terus menangis tanpa suara di pundaknya. Yoochun mengangguk sekali pada dokter Jung, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dokter Jung.

-O-

Perjalanan pulang itu terasa lama sekali baik untuk Yoochun maupun Junsu. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang bicara. Suasana di mobil sama heningnya seperti saat Junsu tertidur nyenyak di mobil. Hanya bedanya, kali ini Junsu hanya menatap kosong kearah depan, entah memandang apa sementara Yoochun fokus menyetir.

Mata Junsu bengkak. Airmatanya juga sekali-sekali masih keluar. Yeoja lumba-lumba itu sesekali menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, menahan airmatanya supaya tidak tumpah lagi.

"Aku tahu oppa kecewa."

"Hm?" Yoochun menoleh kearah Junsu yang memandang ke depan dengan tatapan datar. "Tidak apa-apa, Su. Aku tidak kecewa, hanya—"

"Tuh kan, oppa kecewa padaku." Junsu tersenyum kecil. Matanya terpejam, airmatanya mulai mengalir lagi. "Aku benar-benar bodoh. Tugas paling ringan sebagai seorang istri saja tidak bisa kulaksanakan. Aku—"

"Itu bukan tugas ringan, Su." Jawab Yoochun cepat, tak ingin Junsu merasa semakin terbebani dengan vonis dokter tersebut. "Kata ummaku, hamil itu sulit. Jangan kira itu mu—"

"Tapi menurutku ini tugas paling utama, oppa..." Junsu menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil. "Dan aku...bahkan tidak bisa melaksanakannya. Yeoja macam apa aku ini."

"Ssssh, jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Su..." Yoochun menepikan mobilnya sejenak, kemudian memeluk tubuh Junsu. Menempatkan kepala Junsu untuk bersandar di pundaknya, kemudian membelai rambut pirang Junsu pelan. Airmata Junsu keluar semakin deras ketika Yoochun membelai kepalanya seperti itu. _Full of affection_.

"Gwaenchana.. Kita masih bisa mencoba, Su. Aku akan mencoba membasahi rahimmu dulu, siapa tahu kalau kita sering-sering melakukannya, rahimmu kondisinya bisa lumayan."

Junsu tertawa kecil ditengah airmatanya, "Oppa _pervert_..."

"Tapi setidaknya aku kan hanya mencoba menghiburmu, Sayang.." Yoochun mencium kening Junsu, kemudian menghapus airmata Junsu dengan jarinya. "Sekarang tidurlah dulu, _baby_. Aku tahu kau lelah. Lihat matamu mulai berubah jadi mata panda."

-O-

"Bagaimana bisa?" Umma Kim membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika Junsu menceritakan kondisi yang dialaminya. Sedangkan Junsu langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Yoochun saat melihat reaksi umma-nya.

"Eomonim, jangan menakuti Junsu," Yoochun mengelus-elus pundak Junsu yang masih mencengkeram kaus yang dipakainya di bagian belakang. "Aku rasa eomonim terlalu berlebih—"

"Diam, Park Yoochun." Umma Kim memandang tajam Yoochun yang otomatis langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kemudian, pandangan tajam Umma Kim beralih pada Junsu. "Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Lagipula, memangnya ada kasus seperti itu? Konyol sekali, Kim Junsu!"

"Namanya sekarang adalah Park Junsu, eomonim," tegur Yoochun halus. "Dan ya, kasus ini memang benar ada. Aku mencoba mencari di internet tentang kasus ini kemarin. Dan hasil yang keluar cukup banyak."

Umma Kim memandang Yoochun dengan gusar. Yang ingin didengarnya sekarang adalah suara lumba-lumba Junsu yang masih bersembunyi dengan takut dibalik tubuh Yoochun. Bukannya suara husky menantunya. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan Junsu.

"Junsu-ya," panggil umma Kim. "Katakan padaku lagi, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini."

"Nngg..." Junsu menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Yoochun. "Te...terlalu banyak makan pedas, umma..."

"Aisshhh!" desah kecewa umma Kim terdengar keras, membuat Junsu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun sendiri langsung memandang mertuanya itu dengan pandangan kurang suka dan Junsu sendiri sudah nyaris menangis mendengar semua omelan umma-nya.

"Begini saja, Su," putus umma Kim. "Umma akan mencarikan obat untukmu. Teman umma punya klinik obat tradisional, barangkali—"

"Tidak, eomonim." Tolak Yoochun tegas. "Eomonim tidak perlu ikut campur. Biar kami yang mengurusnya sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah," Yoochun menjawab dengan gusar. "Ini masalahku dengan Su-ie. Biarkan kami mengurusnya sendiri. Kami sudah menikah, eomonim. Masalah seperti ini sepatutnya kami bicarakan berdua, bukan dengan campur tangan eomonim."

Umma Kim terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Raut wajahnya nampak tidak terlalu senang. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. "Geurae..."

Umma Kim berdiri, dan mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah kalau kalian rasa kalian bisa mengurus itu sendiri. Tapi umma harap kalian segera membereskan masalah ini secepatnya. Appamu juga sudah berharap ingin menggendong cucu."

Junsu sedikit tersentak. Bahkan appa-nya juga...

"Baiklah eomonim. Kami akan membereskan masalah ini secepatnya," kata Yoochun dengan mantap. Umma Kim memandang tajam menantunya itu sebentar, lalu melangkah keluar dari restoran tempat mereka bertemu dengan langkah sedikit menghentak. Yoochun mengawasi mertuanya sampai keluar restoran, kemudian mengelus-elus lengan atas Junsu yang masih terus bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya.

"Su, eomonim sudah pergi. Kau bisa keluar sekarang..."

Mendengar kalimat Yoochun, Junsu perlahan-lahan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Yoochun. Ekspresinya terlihat acak-acakan. Antara sedih, takut, dan merasa bersalah. Melihat istrinya seperti itu, Yoochun memeluknya erat. Yoochun seakan tahu berapa berat tekanan yang dialami Junsu. Dipeluknya Junsu semakin erat ketika isak lirih meluncur dari bibir Junsu.

"Oppa..." bisik Junsu ditengah isaknya. "Kau yakin kita bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Tentu yakin, babySu.." Yoochun mencium pelipis Junsu. "Uljima, kita akan menemukan solusinya." Yoochun memerangkap tubuh Junsu yang sudah mulai menangis lirih.

Junsu terlalu banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini. Sejak mendengar vonis dokter Jung beberapa hari lalu, Junsu lebih sering duduk melamun dan diakhiri dengan menangis tanpa suara. Mungkin Junsu kira Yoochun tidak tahu. Tapi Yoochun hafal benar istrinya sekarang sering terbangun tengah malam, lalu duduk diam di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sementara Junsu duduk di bawah pohon, Yoochun menyibakkan jendela kamar mereka, mengawasi Junsu dari dalam kamar.

Bukan, bukan Yoochun bukannya tidak mau mengajak Junsu masuk. Pria berjidat lebar itu merasa mungkin Junsu butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Baru ketika Junsu terlihat sudah mulai tertidur dibawah pohon Yoochun akan menggendongnya masuk.

"Oppa..." Junsu menghapus airmatanya. "Kau tidak punya kenalan yang bisa menyembuhkanku?" Junsu terisak lagi. "Aku ingin memenuhi permintaan umma..."

"Sudah jangan bicara itu dulu.." Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menghapus airmata Junsu. Tangan Yoochun mengambil buku menu yang terletak tak jauh dari meja mereka, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Junsu.

"Makanlah dulu, _baby_.. Baru kapan-kapan kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini."

-O-

"Membasahi rahim?" sosok yeoja cantik dibalik etalase itu melotot tak percaya pada Yoochun yang memasang tampang bersalah. "Kau habis makan apa? Otakmu terbalik ya? Rahim kan di bagian dalam tubuh, jadi pasti selalu basah."

"Tapi ini serius, Jae." Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya. "Rahim Junsu divonis dokter mengalami kekeringan. Karena dia dulu suka makan pedas, rahimnya jadi panas kemudian kering. Walaupun benar sih katamu rahim itu ada didalam tubuh. Tapi tetap—"

"Ya! Park Yoochun, aku ini peracik obat tradisional, bukan penjual _lube,_" jawab Jaejoong sambil berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya siapa dokter yang memvonis Junsu seperti itu?"

Baru saja Yoochun membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab, sebuah suara berat memotong, "Joongie-ya, dimana kau letakkan sampo—"

"Itu, itu dia!" Yoochun spontan menunjuk-nunjuk dengan ganas ke arah asal suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Dokter Jung. Dokter Jung memandang bingung pada Yoochun sementara Yoochun masih menunjuk-nunjuk Dokter Jung dengan heboh. Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Yeobo, kau dokter kandungan yang menangani Junsu?"

Yeobo?

"Yeobo?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "P-pria ini suamimu?"

"Santai saja, Chun," Jaejoong menjitak keras kepala Yoochun. "Iya, dia suamiku. Kalau begitu dia yang memvonis Junsu. Memangnya kau mau apa, hng?" tanya Jaejoong dengan galak. Tangannya tidak berhenti menjitak kepala Yoochun.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan jitakanmu, Jae." Yoochun menunjuk Dokter Jung—atau Jung Yunho—dengan kalap. "Kau...kau yang sudah membuat Suie-ku menangis! Kau yang membuat dia merasa down! Kau—"

"Tenang dulu, Yoochun-ssi," Yunho mendorong Yoochun yang kalap sampai jatuh terduduk diatas kursi. Yoochun menyibakkan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan poninya, membuat rambut coklat itu langsung menhadang matanya.

"Masalah ini kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin saja." tawar Yunho sambil menggiringnya menjauh dari toko obat tradisional istrinya itu, menarik Yoochun berjalan menuju rumah mereka sendiri. "Bagaimana?"

Yoochun mengusapkan tangannya ke wajahnya sekali, kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah."

-O-

Sementara itu, Junsu menatap lekat bungkusan putih yang berada di tangannya. Pikirannya teringat kata-kata Hyukjae, temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai supplier barang-barang yadong(?). *sorry Hyukjae-oppa* Ditatapnya lekat bungkusan itu, kemudian diingatnya kata-kata Hyukjae tadi.

"_Ini adalah obat perangsang paling ampuh yang kutahu. Diimpor langsung dari China. Terakhir kali aku memberikannya pada Donghae, aku menjadi tahanan kamarnya selama dua hari. Tapi obat ini benar-benar terjamin. Sperma yang suamimu semburkan akan mengalir deras. Sangat ampuh, percayalah padaku!"_

Junsu mau tidak mau bergidik geli sendiri ketika diingatnya Hyukjae berpromosi dengan wajahnya penuh ekspresi yadong. Ditambah kedua alis yeoja tomboy sahabatnya itu ikut naik-turun membuat Junsu makin bergidik.

'_Setidaknya patut dicoba.'_ Junsu menghela nafas. "Semoga kali ini berhasil."

-TBC-

* * *

Bagi yang bertanya-tanya apa kasus kayak gitu emang ada, nyatanya memang benar ada. Saya sering diingetin temen saya supaya jangan banyak makan pedes (saya pecinta pedas) supaya rahimnya ga kering. Rada ga elit memang bahasanya, tapi nyatanya gitu ._.

Soalnya kalo rahim kering, memang seperti yg dijelaskan di atas, masih bisa dibuahi. Tapi anaknya gaakan bertahan lama karena rahimnya rapuh.

Anyway thanks a lot a buat reviewnya ^^

Saya bales beberapa yg perlu saya bales aja ya..soalnya kebanyakan kan udh dibales dalam jalan ceritanya :3

dan gini ya buat Guest, aku bukannya ga niat nulis :3 cuma review itu kan sebagai evaluasi buat writer. Kalo sering kok ada writer, ffnya dia nyaris gaada yg review. mungkin cuma 2 atau 3 reviewers. Dan habis gitu, pas chap dia udh banyak, ada reviewers yang kritik dia kalo dari awal cara penulisan dia udah salah. Saya belajar dari situ. Saya minta review bukan minta pujian kok. Saya minta kritik. Kalo ada yang bikin ganjel, kritik aja, toh saya juga gpp. Saya mah bukan tipe orang yang dikritik sekali langsung berhenti. Lagian kebanyakan siders itu bikin males ngetik lho :3

lagi, kalo Anda mau kritik saya, gausah pake guest juga :3 **sertain namanya.** Tenang aja, ga saya apa-apain kok yang kritik saya. :3 biar jelas sapa yg kritik saya dan bukannya cuma orang iseng yg lg badmood dan ff saya malah dijadiin tempat pelampiasan marah marah :3

Cindytoink : ff yang mana yang aku janjiin mau lanjut? ._. soalnya perasaan kok aku gaada hutang ff ya? ==a aku jadi kepo ._. #plak

Mind to review again?

Thank you~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

* * *

-O-

Junsu menatap lekat bungkusan putih yang berada di tangannya. Pikirannya teringat kata-kata Hyukjae, temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai supplier barang-barang yadong(?). *sorry Hyukjae-oppa* Ditatapnya lekat bungkusan itu, kemudian diingatnya kata-kata Hyukjae tadi.

"_Ini adalah obat perangsang paling ampuh yang kutahu. Diimpor langsung dari China. Terakhir kali aku memberikannya pada Donghae, aku menjadi tahanan kamarnya selama dua hari. Tapi obat ini benar-benar terjamin. Sperma yang suamimu semburkan akan mengalir deras. Sangat ampuh, percayalah padaku!"_

Junsu mau tidak mau bergidik geli sendiri ketika diingatnya Hyukjae berpromosi dengan wajahnya penuh ekspresi yadong. Ditambah kedua alis yeoja tomboy sahabatnya itu ikut naik-turun membuat Junsu makin bergidik.

'_Setidaknya patut dicoba.'_ Junsu menghela nafas. "Semoga kali ini berhasil." Junsu bergumam kecil, kemudian menyimpan bungkusan kecil itu dibawah bantalnya. _Belum saatnya digunakan sekarang._ Pikir yeoja imut tersebut. _Mungkin beberapa hari lagi._

Setelah itu, Junsu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka sambil melepas bajunya. Hendak mandi. Matahari yang terik membuat cuaca begitu panas siang ini. Badan Junsu terasa lengket semua karena keringat. Mungkin mandi sebentar bisa membuatnya lebih _fresh _lagi.

-O-

Yoochun berjalan pulang sambil menenteng beberapa plastik berisi sari buah pir yang ditambah beberapa obat tradisional China. Dilihatnya cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Terlihat seram, menurutnya.

Yoochun bergidik sedikit membayangkan ia dan Junsu harus meminumnya setiap hari untuk meningkatkan hormon. Memang tidak berguna untuk membasahi rahim Junsu kembali, tapi mungkin jika dibantu dengan hormon bisa membuat rahim Junsu sedikit mendingan.

Yoochun membuka pintu rumah mereka, "Aku pulang,"salamnya sambil mencopot sepatunya. Suasana di rumah sangat hening. Tidak terdengar suara Junsu, tapi Yoochun sempat melihat tas Junsu ada di sofa. Yang menandakan bahwa Junsu baru saja berpergian—entah naik apa.

Yoochun menajamkan pendengarannya. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Diletakkannya bungkusan sari buah pir itu diatas meja makan, kemudian menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

Pria berjidat lebar itu membuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja. Pakaian Junsu berserakan diatas ranjang. Sedangkan terdengar suara air _shower_ yang mengucur dari arah kamar mandi. Satu hal yang mampu Yoochun simpulkan : Junsu sedang mandi.

Yoochun menyeringai. Sudah lama dia tidak menggoda Junsu. Karena depresi ringan yang dialaminya, membuat Junsu semakin sulit untuk diajak berhubungan. Dan hari ini sudah terhitung dua minggu semenjak terakhir mereka berhubungan. Yoochun merindukan tubuh istrinya, dan dia yakin istrinya merasakan hal yang sama.

Yoochun perlahan memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi yang tidak pernah terkunci—keduanya sepakat untuk tidak memasang kunci pada kamar mandi di Junsu sedang berdiri dalam keadaan _naked_ dibawah _shower_. Kucuran air dari shower yang lumayan deras menghantam kepala dan rambut Junsu sementara yeoja itu menggosok rambutnya yang panjang dengan shampo. Air yang mengalir membuat tubuh sintal Junsu terlihat mengilap dan menggoda, sukses membuat Yoochun meneteskan air liur.

GREP.

Yoochun memeluk istrinya dari belakang, namun disambut oleh jeritan dari Junsu.

"Yaaak! Toloooong! Ada orang mesuuum—HMPH!"

"Ssssh..." Yoochun berbisik di telinga Junsu sembari membekap mulut istrinya, mendengahnya berteriak lebih lanjut. "Ini aku, _baby_. Ini aku Yoochun. Suamimu."

Tubuh Junsu yang tadinya tegang kini perlahan melemas. Diputarnya tubuhnya, kemudian memandang Yoochun dengan sebal. "Oppa! Kau mengagetkanku," Junsu mempautkan bibirnya. "Kau jahat~"

"Aku tidak jahat, Sayang," Yoochun mengecup bibir Junsu sekali, membuat wajah istrinya memerah samar. Yoochun menatap tubuh naked Junsu sebentar, kemudian ikut melepas bajunya. "Aku juga ingin mandi, _baby_." Yoochun mengambil tangan kecil Junsu, kemudian meletakkannya diatas dadanya. "Mandikan aku, _will you?"_

Junsu masih mempautkan bibirnya, namun kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Junsu menarik suaminya ke bawah _shower_, kemudian membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua basah kuyup dibawah _shower_. Yoochun mulai mengarahkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Perlahan... Perlahan dengan tidak memperdulikan aliran _shower_ yang semakin lama semakin deras. Yoochun mendorong lembut tubuh Junsu hingga mepet ke tembok, kemudian memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman mereka sekarang bukan hanya tentang menempelkan bibir saja, tapi juga tentang melumat bibir dan lidah satu sama lain.

Lidah Yoochun membelit lidah Junsu dengan ahli, membuat Junsu melenguh. Tangan mungil Junsu mengelus-elus dada Yoochun, sesekali merayap ke daerah perut. Menggerayangi daerah bawah perutnya suaminya sebentar, kemudian beralih ke kejantanan suaminya yang mulai menegang.

"Mmh..." Yoochun mencium telinga Junsu. _"You smell good, honey,"_

"_Chunnie is too..."_ Junsu membalas perkataan suaminya, membuatnya dipeluk makin erat oleh Yoochun. "Oooh...Chunniee... _Do you know that I love you so?"_

"_I know, baby.."_ Yoochun mendudukkan istrinya yang tampaknya mulai lemas di lantai kamar mandi, dan mencium bibir Junsu lagi. _"You're the best wife for me..."_

"_Not the best..."_ Junsu memutuskan pelukan mereka, kemudian berjalan ke pojokan dan berjongkok disana. Dagunya ia sandarkan di lututnya_. "I can't be pregnant, Chun... I'm not the best wife for you..."_

"_Sure you are, baby..."_ Yoochun mendekati Junsu, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tidak peduli soal anak. Bagiku, hanya ada aku dan dirimu saja sudah cukup, _baby..."_

"Tapi—"

"Sssh..." Yoochun memeluk istrinya makin erat, sesekali meremas dada Junsu_. "Let's forget about that for a while and enjoy our time together, okay?"_

"Mmmmhhh..."

Dan hanya dijawab Junsu dengan desahan.

-O-

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Junsu menggigit bibirnya ketika umma-nya lagi-lagi menanyakan soal hal yang membuatnya depresi itu. Memang semalam mereka sudah melakukan hubungan intim selama tiga ronde, tapi tentu saja masih belum cukup—menurut Junsu.

"Kami...sedang mengusahakannya, umma," jawab Junsu sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Semenjak umma-nya memintanya untuk segera hamil, Junsu memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaannya pulang dan bekerja di rumah saja. Junsu sekarang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan laptop di pangkuannya dan ponsel di telinga kanannya, menjawab telepon dari umma-nya.

"Lama sekali!" keluh Umma Kim. "Kuberi kalian waktu satu bulan lagi. Kalau kalian—"

"Umma, _please_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak butuh batasan waktu. Aku dan Chunnie juga sedang berusaha, umma!" Junsu akhirnya berani protes setelah semalam diyakinkan Yoochun bahwa memprotes ibunya sendiri bukanlah dosa karena mereka sudah menikah dan masalah seperti ini seharusnya dibicarakan berdua, bukan dengan campur tangan orangtua.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hng?" suara Umma Kim terdengar sebal. Wanita berusia pertengahan itu mendesis. "Kau sudah punya rencana untuk ini, hng?"

"Sudah!" jawab Junsu mantap, melirik bungkusan putih yang semalam tidak lagi dia letakkan dibawah bantal, melainkan diatas meja nakas. Kemudian di sebelahnya juga ada sari buah pir yang kemarin dibawakan Yoochun. "Kami sudah punya solusi untuk ini. Hanya tinggal mencoba saja."

"Bagus kalau begitu," jawab Umma Kim. "Semoga berhasil, Su."

PIP.

Telepon dimatikan oleh Umma Kim, sementara Junsu memandang kosong dengan ponsel masih di telinganya. Junsu tersenyum pahit. Umma-nya meneleponnya hanya untuk urusan yang begitu memalukan. Turut mencampuri semua urusannya, sampai ke hal yang paling memalukan seperti ini.

Belum pernah Junsu merasa sebenci ini pada ibunya.

Junsu menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar ketika butiran bening itu mengalir lagi. Kemudian menutup laptopnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Memutuskan menunda pekerjaannya dulu, setidaknya sampai _mood_-nya kembali baik.

Junsu baru saja ingin menikmati angin di balkon ketika seseorang membunyikan bel pintu depan.

TING TONG.

Junsu menoleh ke bawah, berusaha melihat siapa yang datang, tapi tidak kelihatan. Jadi Junsu langsung berjalan cepat ke bawah, kemudian mengambil kunci rumah. Berniat membukakan pintu. Mata bundar Junsu langsung berbinar begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eomonim!"

"Siang, Junchan," umma Park—ibu Yoochun—mengucap salam sambil merentangkan tangannya, sebagai isyarat ingin memeluk Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu, tanpa banyak tanya langsung memeluk mertuanya itu dengan erat. Sedikit lega karena bukan ibunya sendiri yang datang.

"Eomonim, aku merindukanmu~"

Umma Park mengelus punggung sempit Junsu. "Eomonim juga merindukanmu, Junchan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Junsu diam sejenak ketika umma Park menanyakan hal itu. Dalam hati berpikir. Kalau ia menjawab "tidak baik", pasti umma Park akan bertanya-tanya dan akhirnya ikut mencampuri urusan ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomonim, masuklah," Junsu akhirnya memutuskan menjawab sebaliknya, kemudian sedikit bergeser dari pintu, mempersilahkan mertuanya masuk.

"Duduklah dulu, eomonim. Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Junsu ketika umma Park mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Jus jeruk saja, terima kasih," umma Park mengamati foto-foto YooSu yang terpajang di atas nakas disebelah TV ketika Junsu melesat ke dapur. Umma Park mengambil salah satu pigura tersebut, dan tersenyum kecil melihat pose putranya dan istrinya.

"Silahkan, eomonim," Junsu masuk sambil membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk diatas nampan. Diletakkannya kedua gelas itu diatas meja, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah mertuanya yang masih melihat-lihat foto-foto YooSu sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

"Di foto ini...kalian berdua lucu sekali," komentar umma Park sambil menunjukkan foto yang dimaksudnya pada Junsu. Foto saat YooSu merayakan _anniversary_ kelima mereka. Dimana Yoochun sedang mempautkan bibirnya—Yoochun memegang kamera—sementara di sampingnya Junsu berpose seolah ingin melahap Yoochun. Junsu sedikit tersipu.

"Hehe.. Itu saat _anniversary_, eomonim," Junsu menerangkan. Lumba-lumba imut tersebut membiarkan umma Park yang masih melihat-lihat foto-foto YooSu yang terpajang dalam pigura-pigura kecil, sementara Junsu kini sibuk menyesap jus jeruknya sendiri.

"Junchan," panggil umma Park, seraya menatap lekat foto pernikahan YooSu. "Kau dan putraku...sudah cukup lama menikah kan?"

DEG.

Junsu menghentikan sesapannya pada jus jeruknya. Yeoja itu tahu dengan jelas kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"N..ne, eomonim. Waeyo..?"

Umma Park membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Junsu. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini saatnya untuk memiliki keturunan?"

Junsu diam. Dugaannya benar. Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. "Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum pernah memikirkan soal ini," sela umma Park, kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Junsu dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Eomonim tidak masalah kalau kalian belum ingin punya anak. Aku mengerti kalau kalian masih ingin menikmati waktu berdua, benar?"

"Benar," Junsu tersenyum canggung. Merasa tidak enak pada mertuanya. Pertama, ibunya. Kemudian, mertuanya. Yah, setidaknya mertuanya memintanya dengan baik-baik, tidak seperti umma-nya.

Umma Park tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, eomonim tidak terlalu mengharapkan cucu. Hanya saja, Yoohwan merengek ingin segera punya keponakan,"

_Ah, Yoohwan_. Pikir Junsu_. Lihat saja, akan kujadikan bahan utama untuk bibimbap ketika bertemu nanti._

"Ne, eomonim," Junsu tersenyum kecil. Sedikit lega umma Park ternyata tidak memaksanya. "Oh iya, eomonim sudah makan? Aku memasak tteokbokki untuk makan siang, mau mencoba?"

-O-

"Su-ie," Yoochun memanggil Junsu yang sedang asyik membaca novel di kamar sambil membawa dua bungkus sari buah pir yang sudah dibuka. Wajahnya memancarkan raut jijik pada sari buah pir itu. "Su-ie, kita harus minum lagi."

"Eeeeh?" Junsu protes seraya meletakkan novelnya. "Tidak mau, oppa... Rasanya aneh... Oppa dapat darimana sih obat begituan?"

"Ini dari temanku, katanya bisa memicu hormon yang membuat rahimmu normal kembali," kata Yoochun, kemudian mulai menghisap sari buah pir miliknya. Wajahnya langsung berkerut di sana-sini ketika cairan pekat itu menghampiri lidahnya. Yoochun cepat-cepat menjulurkan lidahnya keluar begitu selesai menelan satu tegukan itu. Mengekspresikan rasa sari buah pir itu.

Junsu yang melihat Yoochun seperti itu jadi kasihan. Tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba terbersit di otaknya. Junsu dengan cepat menyelipkan obat perangsang dari Eunhyuk di celana yang dipakainya, kemudian menghampiri suaminya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sari buah pir milik Yoochun dan miliknya sendiri.

"Akan kucoba untuk membuat rasanya lebih baik, oppa. Tunggulah sebentar disini," kata Junsu yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol Yoochun.

Junsu dengan cepat setengah berlari turun ke dapur, kemudian melepas bra dan celana dalamnya, dan diletakkan di tempat mereka biasa meletakkan pakaian kotor. Junsu menggerai rambutnya, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih imut. Lalu, sebagai langkah terakhir, diambilnya sendok dan mencampurkan obat dari Eunhyuk ke dalam sari buah pir mereka masing-masing sebanyak satu sendok teh.

Junsu menggoyang-goyangkan plastik berisi sari buah pir itu, memastikan setiap butir obat perangsang itu tercampur dengan rata. Lalu Junsu setengah meremas dadanya sendiri, membuat nipple-nya terlihat menonjol dari balik kaus yang dipakainya.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak ketika melihat penampilannya sendiri, kemudian sedikit melonggarkan kancing _babydoll _yang dipakainya dan mencoba senyuman seksi yang sudah dilatihnya.

"_Time to try..."_

-TBC-

* * *

Hahahaha saya jd merasa PHP ._.

Dari chap kemaren endingnya selalu di obatnya Eunhyuk -_- astagah Hyuk-oppa, kau memang masternya yadong ._. gak di real maupun di ff XD

Oh iya, buat **Kang Hyena**, disini gaakan ada selingkuh-selingkuhan kok.. jujur saya juga bosen ama ff yg topiknya selingkuh melulu. Disini akan lebih fokus pada bagaimana cara YooSu menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya yang cukup pelik.. Jadi maaf kalo ff ini terkesan membosankan _

Buat reviewer yang lain, big thanks ya ^^ saya baca review kalian kok, dan semuanya saya suka :D thanks a lot ^^ maaf buat yang minta YooSu moment, YooSu momentnya disini jadi mesum banget masa ._. Gapapa kan?

Maaf yg disini ga full NC, saya lg bingung mau nulis NC yg gimana ;_; saya kehilangan inspirasi, tolong saya ;_;

Yah, untuk kelanjutan ff ini, mind to review? ^^

Thank you~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

* * *

-O-

Junsu setengah berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa dua plastik sari buah pir itu. Berhubung tadi dia mengatakan akan membuat rasa cairan pekat itu lebih baik, Junsu menambahkan dua sendok makan gula ke dalam cairan tersebut.

Junsu langsung menerobos masuk, kemudian langsung mendudukkan diri diatas pangkuan Yoochun yang sedang duduk dengan santai diatas ranjang sambil menonton TV.

"Oppa... Ini pesananmu..." Junsu menyodorkan plastik berisi sari buah pir milik Yoochun, yang disambut dengan senyuman Yoochun yang—menurut Junsu—paling manis. Tangan Yoochun mengelus rambut Junsu yang tergerai bebas. "Gomawo, yeobo."

_Gluk... Gluk..._

Yoochun mulai meminum sari buah pir-nya dengan rakus, meyakini bahwa rasanya sudah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Junsu sendiri tetap mengawasi Yoochun dari sudut matanya sementara ia meminum sari buah pir-nya. Matanya menatap lekat pada suaminya yang tampaknya belum menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

Yoochun mencolek Junsu ketika yeoja itu menyelesaikan sari buah pir-nya. "Su-ie, tolong buangkan punyaku juga dong..."

Junsu baru saja meraih bungkus bekas sari buah pir suaminya ketika tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Junsu melemparkan bungkusan sari buah pir itu seenaknya sementara langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas paha Yoochun. Pria berjidat lebar yang sedari tadi menonton TV itupun kontan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Yeo...yeobo, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Yoochun panik sendiri ketika Junsu mencengkeram tangannya dengan keras.

"Aaaaniiiih, oppaaaaah..." Junsu membawa tangan Yoochun keatas dadanya. "Oppaaaaah panaaas tolong bukakan baju..kuuuuh..."

"Heu?" Yoochun memasang Chunface-nya dengan bingung. "Ada apa denganmu, baby? Tidak biasanya—"

"Ppali, oppaaaaah... Ssssh..." Junsu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dari sudut matanya yang setengah terpejam, dilihatnya Yoochun masih normal-normal saja. Eunhyuk memang pernah bilang kalau reaksi obatnya akan cepat. Tapi kenapa Yoochun malah terlihat...

"Agh," Yoochun mengerang ketika membuka kancing ketiga _babydoll_ yang dikenakan Junsu. Tangan pria itu refleks memegang selangkangannya sendiri ketika ia mengeluarkan erangan yang lebih keras. Junsu yang seolah mengetahui bahwa obatnya sudah bekerja pada Yoochun, menepis tangan suaminya dari selangkangan pria itu dan digantikan oleh tangan mungil Junsu yang meremas-remas isi celana Yoochun.

"Yeaaaahhh... Sssshhhh... Yeo...yeobo kau...semakin pandai saja... Aaaaaah..." racau Yoochun ketika Junsu membuka celananya, kemudian mulai memainkan batang yang mulai tegak itu. Junsu mengocok penis Yoochun dengan cepat sampai benda panjang itu sekeras kayu. Kemudian membuka _babydoll_-nya, menampakkan payudara penuhnya yang tidak ditutupi apa-apa.

"Aaaah yeobo..." Yoochun meremas-remas payudara Junsu dengan gemas. "Sejak kapan dadamu menjadi sebesar ini, eoh..?"

"N-nan...molla oppaaaah..." Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Yoochun meremas-remas dadanya makin keras dan kini berganti menjilati nipple Junsu, membuat yeoja itu melenguh keras.

"Aaaaah... Oppaaaaahhh..." Junsu mengerang ketika Yoochun memainkan payudara Junsu, mengocoknya ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat payudara itu bergoyang-goyang, menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi Junsu. "Oppaaaa...hajima~"

"Tapi aku sangat suka dengan payudaramu, baby~" Yoochun menghisap nipple istrinya. "Begitu besar...putih...menggemaskan. _Yummy!_"

"Aaaaaah!" Junsu melenguh mendengar _dirty talk_ yang dilancarkan Yoochun. Tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, Junsu mendorong Yoochun sampai pria itu kini dalam posisi terlentang di atas ranjang mereka. TV masih menyala tapi Junsu tidak perduli. Yeoja imut itu duduk diatas kaki suaminya, menggesekkan kewanitaannya yang sudah basah ke lutut Yoochun.

"Aaaah... Ssssh..." desis Junsu karena ulahnya sendiri. Sementara Yoochun memejamkan matanya mendapati betapa basahnya Junsu.

Tangan Junsu bergerak kearah celana Yoochun dan melepas keseluruhan celana rumah suaminya dengan sekali sentak. Membuat kejantanan besar itu semakin mencuat keluar. Junsu mengeluarkan testis Yoochun, kemudian mengocoknya pelan, membuat penis pria itu kini jauh lebih keras.

"Aaaaarghhh..." erang Yoochun. Tangan Yoochun menarik pinggul Junsu sehingga kini pria itu terduduk dalam posisi memangku istrinya.

Wajah Junsu merah padam ketika Yoochun mengecup bibirnya. Panas. Itu yang dirasakan Yoochun saat bibirnya mencapai bibir Junsu. Wajah istrinya panas. Merah. Lucu sekali. Seperti buah apel.

Yoochun menepis tangan istrinya ketika yeoja itu hendak mem-_blow job_ penisnya_. "Let me do the rest."_

Yoochun menarik Junsu untuk duduk mendekat kearah penisnya. Dan wanita chubby itu menurut. Junsu mengangkat badannya sedikit, memposisikan penis Yoochun supaya langsung masuk ke vaginanya. Junsu baru saja ingin menurunkan badannya ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun berkata, "_Baby..._ Lihatlah ke kaca."

Junsu menolehkan kepalanya kearah lemari yang bersisi kaca di seberang kamar mereka. Terlihat dengan jelas posisi mereka sekarang. Junsu yang bersiap-siap memasukkan penis Yoochun ke vaginanya, penampilan mereka yang berantakan, wajah mereka yang memerah karena gairah. Semuanya dipantulkan dengan sempurna oleh kaca berukuran besar itu.

"Aaaaah oppaaaaahhhh.." Junsu mengerang ketika Yoochun mengeluar-masukkan kepala penisnya saja di vagina Junsu. Geli dan menggelitik, namun nikmat. Beberapa kali gerakan _in-out_ kepala penis sebelum akhirnya Yoochun langsung menyodokkan penisnya dalam-dalam di vagina Junsu, membuat yeoja itu kelonjotan.

SLEB.

"Yaaaaah oppaaaa!" Junsu menjerit keras sambil mencengkeram rambut Yoochun yang kini memejamkan matanya erat-erat menahan sempitnya vagina istrinya. Diam selama beberapa saat, Junsu akhirnya memutuskan memulai. Ia mengangkat badannya naik dan turun dengan cepat, membuat Yoochun dan Junsu kini mengerang keras.

"Ooooh... Aaaaargh..."

"Aaaah~~ Op...paaaah i...ni enak~~ Ooooohhh..."

"P..ppali Junchan... Ooooh..."

"Op...paaaah aku...aku—aaaaaaaah~~~"

Junsu tergolek lemas di bahu Yoochun ketika mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya malam itu. Sementara Yoochun sendiri masih tegak. Pria itu menyingkirkan poni Junsu yang terjatuh begitu saja di dahi yeoja itu, kemudian mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"Kau lelah..?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Ne, kurang lebih.."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Oppa akan—"

"NO!"

Junsu langsung bangkit duduk, kemudian menaik-turunkan tubuhnya lagi. Membuat Yoochun yang tidak siap jadi kelabakan. Bibir pria itu tidak henti mengerang dan mendesah akibat ulah istrinya.

'Mumpung oppa sedang pakai obatnya,' batin Junsu, seraya mengerang sendiri. Yeoja itu masih menaik-turunkan tubuhnya denngan semangat, membuat Yoochun mengerang keras-keras.

"J...Junchan... Oppa..._oppa is... oppa is_—AAARGH!" Yoochun menyemprotkan spermanya banyak-banyak dalam tubuh Junsu seiring dengan erangannya. Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan substansi hangat dan kental itu memenuhi rahimnya. Beberapa saat tidak bergerak dari posisinya, memastikan cairan sperma itu tidak keluar dari rahimnya, Junsu kini membalik posisi mereka. Junsu menempatkan dirinya dibawah Yoochun—dengan kejantanan Yoochun yang masih didalam vaginanya dan semakin keras saja—kemudian meremas-remas dadanya sendiri.

"Oppaaaa..." Junsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _"Oppaaaa I want you inside meeeeeh..."_ goda Junsu setengah mendesah, membuat Yoochun menelan ludahnya. Dipepetnya tubuh Junsu di ranjang, kemudian berbisik di telinga Junsu.

"_Get ready for the next round, babe."_

-O-

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Namun kegiatan kedua insan itu seolah belum berakhir. Terlihat dari Junsu yang kini sibuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yoochun. Wajah yeoja itu sudah pucat. Namun masih dengan semangat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang sudah melambat.

"Oooohhh... Suie..." erang Yoochun sambil meremas bahu istrinya. "Kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah, baby..."

"Aniiiih..." desah Junsu sambil terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sayu mata suaminya yang kini memandangnya dengan bingung. "Tidak mau, oppaa... Biarkan aku selesaikan ronde ini..."

"Tapi...kau sudah lelah, aaaargh..." Yoochun mengerang ketika kembali mendapatkan klimaksnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega ketika Junsu melepaskan penisnya yang sudah melembek dari vaginanya. Namun dugaan Yoochun salah.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Junsu kembali meraih penis besar itu, kemudian mengocoknya perlahan. Yoochun mau tak mau mengerang. Tubuhnya merasakan nikmat, tapi otaknya tak urung bertanya-tanya.

"Su-ie..." panggil Yoochun ditengah erangannya. _"Stop it, yeobo... I know you're tired... Just go to sleep, oppa will take care of you..."_

"Andwae!" tolak Junsu keras. Kemudian memposisikan dirinya diatas selangkangan Yoochun dan memasukkan penis yang baru separuh mengeras itu ke vaginanya. "Andwae... oppaaa... aku..tidak akan berhenti...melakukan ini sampai aku hamil."

Yoochun melotot, seraya langsung membalik posisi mereka, membuat Junsu kini berada di bawah. Mata Junsu yang sayu mengedip lelah ketika Yoochun memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudmu sampai kau hamil?" tanya Yoochun, melepaskan penisnya dari kewanitaan istrinya. Junsu seketika menjerit. "Oppaaaa! Jangan dilepaskan!"

Junsu membalik posisi mereka lagi, kemudian secepat kilat menempatkan penis besar itu di tempatnya semula—dalam kewanitaannya—dan kemudian memompanya dengan cepat. Berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Aaaargh Suie..." Yoochun memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu kau lelah... Kumohon berhentilah, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri..."

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi testis Yoochun dan pantat Junsu setiap kali dua benda itu beradu. Namun lamat-lamat kemudian, terdengar isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Junsu.

"Andwae oppa..." airmata Junsu mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Junsu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Tadi siang...eomonim datang. Beliau bilang...Yoohwan juga sudah merengek ingin keponakan." Junsu menghapus airmatannya. "Bagaimanapun caranya...aku harus hamil, oppa! Umma akan sangat marah padaku kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan cucu. Lalu Yoohwan—"

"Ssssh... Ssssh... Uljima," Yoochun langsung duduk dan mendekap istrinya erat-erat membuat istrinya itu menangis lebih keras. Pria itu membiarkan Junsu menangis di lehernya sementara ia mengelus-elus rambut Junsu.

"Oppa..." panggil Junsu ditengah tangisnya. Suaranya mulai itu mulai bergerak memompa kejantanan suaminya lagi. "Pokoknya...bagaimanapun...malam ini harus...bisa—"

BLUK.

Junsu langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Yoochun sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yoochun yang mendapati kedua mata istrinya tertutup seketika panik.

"Yeobo-ah!" Yoochun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junsu. "Yeobo-ah..." panggil Yoochun sementara airmata pria itu mulai mengalir.

-TBC-

* * *

Fiuhhh...

Ini bikin NC bener-bener kudu nunggu mood yang tepat dulu baru bisa lancar...

What do you think? :3

Thanks for the reviews ^^ I love you all :*

Mind to review again? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

* * *

-O-

_Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu semakin erat ketika istrinya mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang besar. Kedua paha Junsu terbuka lebar, berusaha memberikan jalan lahir yang cukup untuk anak mereka yang kini tengah diperjuangkan Junsu._

"_Yeo..yeobo..." Yoochun mengusap keringat yang mengalir deras di dahi Junsu sementara yeoja itu tengah menarik nafas panjang, siap untuk mengedan._

"_Aaaaahhhh...!" Junsu menjerit keras seiring dengan kontraksi yang melandanya. Yeoja itu mengedan kuat-kuat, hingga wajahnya yang awalnya pucat kini memerah. Yoochun yang menyaksikan Junsu seperti itu hanya melongo. Tangannya seolah mati rasa ketika dicengkeram sebegitu eratnya oleh Junsu._

"_Haaah..." Junsu mendesah pelan ketika yeoja itu membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang rumah sakit sambil menangis tanpa suara. Tangan Junsu menggenggam erat tangan Yoochun sembari berbisik, "Sakit, oppa... Sakit..."_

"_Sssssh..." Yoochun cepat-cepat memeluk kepala istrinya. "Katakan padaku, yang mana yang sakit,"_

_Junsu menunjuk kewanitaannya sendiri. "Di—hiks—sebelah sana, oppa... Rasanya seperti terbakar... Sakit..."_

_Yoochun mengelus paha istrinya sembari mengintip dengan perasaan ragu. Dan Yoochun melotot ketika melihat bagian dimana istrinya mengeluh kesakitan tersebut._

_Bagian kewanitaan Junsu tidak terlihat. Semuanya dipenuhi darah. Darah. Darah dimana-mana. Darah membanjiri kasur yang ditiduri Junsu, menyerapnya hingga akhirnya menetes ke atas lantai rumah sakit yang putih sehingga warnanya kontras dengan darah Junsu yang berwarna merah gelap._

"_J-Jun—huwa!" Yoochun tersentak kaget ketika hendak menenangkan istrinya lagi, mata Junsu sudah tertutup dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Tetapi perutnya masih besar. Yoochun merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang sambil menghela nafas panjang._

"_Maaf," Dokter Jung ada dibelakangnya ketika Yoochun menoleh. "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Ibu dan bayinya tidak selamat."_

_Tubuh Yoochun serasa disambar petir ketika mendengar kata-kata Dokter Jung. Tubuh pria itu mulai gemetar hebat. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah Junsu yang tampak seperti tertidur dengan perutnya yang besar. Anak mereka._

"_A..andwae..." pria itu menggeleng keras. "Andwae! ANDWAE...!"_

"ANDWAE!"

GUBRAK!

Yoochun tersentak bangun dengan ribut, nyaris jatuh dari kursi yang didudukinya. Pria itu bangun dengan kaget, mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kejadian yang seolah nyata tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Yoochun menoleh, mendapati Junsu masih terbaring di ranjangnya di rumah sakit Seoul. Yeoja itu tidur—Yoochun yakin karena dadanya bergerak naik-turun. Cairan infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya, memberikan tangan kanan yang bebas untuk Yoochun genggam. Yoochun melirik perut istrinya.

Rata.

Masih rata. Junsu belum hamil. Apalagi melahirkan. Yang dia ingat hanya dirinya yang cepat-cepat membawa Junsu ke rumah sakit begitu istrinya itu pingsan setelah memaksa melakukan hubungan seksual dengan alibi untuk membasahi rahimnya.

Yoochun mengusap wajahnya, kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Kembali mendekat kearah Junsu, dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Didekatkannya tangan mungil Junsu ke bibirnya, dan dikecupnya berkali-kali.

"Su-ie, aku bermimpi buruk," Yoochun bercerita sambil menyentuhkan tangan Junsu yang hangat pada pipinya. "Aku mimpi kau akan meninggalkanku dengan cepat. Buruk sekali ya?"

Junsu tidak menjawab, tentu saja karena yeoja itu masih pulas tertidur setelah semalam suntuk menghabiskan tenaganya diatas ranjang. Yoochun meremas kecil tangan istrinya yang kecil. Kemudian mengecupnya lagi, seolah membujuknya untuk bangun.

"Kapan kau bangun, _baby?_" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ Junsu dengan jarinya. "Aku sudah—"

"Nnghh... Oppa~" suara serak Junsu terdengar seiring kedua bola matanya yang serupa dengan bentuk butiran air itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan bola mata coklatnya yang lucu. Mata Junsu melihat sekelilingnya dengan bingung sementara Yoochun sudah berlarian karena kaget dan bingung, dan akhirnya pria itu menemukan tombol untuk memanggil suster.

"Oppa, ini rumah sakit?" tanya Junsu polos ketika Yoochun kembali duduk di tempatnya, di samping Junsu sambil menunggu suster datang. Yoochun tersenyum, kemudian mengecup dahi Junsu. "Yep, _baby_. Kau kelelahan sampai pingsan. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa jadi kubawa saja kesini."

"Pabo," Junsu malah mengatai Yoochun dengan nada bercanda dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Hanya dengan tidur aku bisa sembuh kok, oppa... Tidak perlu—"

"Permisi?" suara _bass_ Dokter Jung terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Dokter muda yang masih tampan itu masuk bahkan sebelum diizinkan oleh Yoochun. Dokter Jung—atau Jung Yunho—berjalan kearah ranjang Junsu, dan mengamati sejenak pasiennya yang montok itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" Yunho mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa detak jantung Junsu yang sudah mulai terdengar normal dan berirama. Junsu mengangguk antusias. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibir penuhnya.

"Ne, Dokter. Aku sudah boleh pulang, kan?"

"Boleh," jawab Yunho sambil melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya dan menggantungkannya di leher. "Tapi jangan sekali-sekali lagi kau melakukan tindakan bodoh macam ini. Apa-apaan itu, menggunakan obat perangsang dalam obat tradisional. Khasiat sari buah pir-nya jelas akan kalah dari obat perangsangnya."

Junsu melongo, "Kok Dokter bisa tahu?"

"Suamimu menceritakannya padaku," Yunho menjawab cepat, memeriksa bagian perut Junsu. Menekan-nekannya di sana-sini, kemudian mengangguk.

"Perutmu sudah tidak apa. Tapi usahakan tolong jangan berhubungan seks dulu selama seminggu ini. Jaringan otot vaginamu sedikit lecet."

"Yak! Hyung frontal sekali!" tegur Yoochun ketika melihat wajah istrinya memerah saat Yunho menyebutkan organ intimnya. "Arraso hyung, hanya itu saja?"

"Dan jangan lupa minum sari buah pir-nya. Kondisi rahim istrimu sudah mulai baikan."

-O-

"Oppa! Minum yang banyak, kata Yunho-oppa kondisiku sudah lumayan kan?" Junsu lagi-lagi menyodorkan sekantung sari buah pir lagi pada Yoochun sementara yeoja chubby itu menghisap miliknya sendiri dengan semangat. Yoochun memandang plastik berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu dengan ragu. Itu adalah kemasan ketiga yang mereka konsumsi hari ini. Yoochun sudah merasa mual.

"Andwae..." tolak Yoochun halus, menutupi mulutnya. Menolak untuk kembali menelan minuman pahit tersebut. "Tidak, Su.. Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, oppaaaa~" Junsu menaikkan sedikit _babydoll_ yang dipakainya. "Kalau oppa mau...nanti kuberi ini deh..." yeoja itu meremas dadanya sendiri sambil menunjukkan pandangan seduktif.

Yoochun melongo. Darimana istrinya yang unyu-unyu dan polos ini belajar menjadi agresif seperti ini?

"Tidak mau, Su-_baby_!" tolak Yoochun langsung. Tangannya menyodorkan bungkusan plastik itu kembali pada Junsu yang sudah menghabiskan bungkusan ketiganya. Sudah terhitung tiga minggu semenjak Junsu keluar dari rumah sakit, dan kondisi rahimnya perlahan mulai membaik semenjak mengonsumsi sari buah pir tesebut.

"Tapi oppa..." Junsu mempautkan bibirnya. "Kau juga harus menaikkan hormonmu kalau ingin—"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yoochun. "Entah kenapa perutku terasa diaduk-aduk setiap kali aku melihatnya." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin es krim."

"Es krim?" Junsu bingung. "Tapi ini kan sudah jam 11 malam, mana ada toko yang buka?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau es krim.. Tolong carikan untukku, Su-_baby_~~~"

"Haaaah?" Junsu mendelik bingung. "Oppa, kau kok kayak orang ngidam sih?"

-TBC-

LOL ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? :))

Kasus ini lumayan sering terjadi kok.. wkwkwk.. yang kerja di bagian kebidanan ato udah pernah hamil mungkin tahu LOL :))

Btw thanks ya buat semua reviewnya ^^ hehehe..

Oh iya, mau nanya.. ini cerita mau dilanjut sampe pas masa-masa Junsu hamil ato mau dihentikan setelah Junsu ketahuan hamil? C:

Mohon jawaban yaaa, maaf chapter ini pendek, pinggang saya sakit jadi kalo duduk lama-lama pas berdiri bisa rasanya kayak ketusuk-tusuk :(

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

-O-

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku mau es krim.. Tolong carikan untukku, Su-baby~~~"

"Haaaah?" Junsu mendelik bingung. "Chunnie, kau kok kayak orang ngidam sih?"

"Ah masa?" Yoochun memandang istrinya sambil mempautkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku ingin es krim sekarang!"

"Mwoya?" Junsu makin bingung. "Arraso, arraso.. Tunggu sebentar disini, chagiya. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu.." kata Junsu kemudian yeoja montok itu mencari mantelnya dan mengambil dompetnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat ke supermarket terdekar.

"Chunnie makin aneh saja..." dumel Junsu sendiri sambil berjalan di tengah gelapnya kota Seoul jam 11 malam. "Apa mungkin gara-gara hormonnya ya?"

KLINING~

"Selamat malam~" sapa kasir supermarket itu dengan ramah ketika Junsu memasuki supermarket. Junsu membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum pada sang kasir yang juga membalasnya dengan senyum. Segera setelah itu, Junsu langsung berjalan ke bagian _frozen food._

Junsu sejenak mencari es krim kesukaan Yoochun ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya beberapa bahan yang belum ada dalam kulkasnya. Sosis, buah-buahan, dan susu.

Junsu jadi tergoda belanja malam-malam...

'_Arraso.'_ Junsu mengambil troli kecil yang terletak didekat pintu masuk. _'Belanja sedikit, ah~'_

.

Sementara itu didalam kamarnya, Yoochun bolak-balik mengganti _channel_nya dengan bosan. Malam ini sungguh membosankan buatnya. Acara TV isinya cuma drama sementara istrinya pergi dan tak pulang-pulang.

"Su-ie lama sekali~" keluh pria berjidat lebar itu sembari mengganti _channel _lagi. "Bosan..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yoochun mengganti _channel _ketika tiba-tiba pria itu membelalakkan matanya, kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Uweek! Hueek!"

Yoochun memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di WC. Lambungnya terasa berontak dan seluruh makanannya naik. Entah kenapa.

Yoochun baru saja ingin membasuh mulutnya ketika rasanya isi perutnya naik lagi. Dengan cepat pria itu kembali berjongkok didepan WC dan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah beberapa kali muntah, Yoochun membasuh mulutnya dengan bingung.

"Aku masuk angin?"

.

Junsu memasukkan kotak susu terakhir rasa _strawberry_ yang merupakan titipan Eunhyuk, sahabatnya. Kemudian, yeoja itu bejalan dengan riang menuju bagian _frozen foods_, hendak mencari es krim untuk suaminya ketika dilihatnya seorang anak kecil memandangi sebungkus es krim dengan tatapan ingin.

Junsu yang mengerti arti tatapan anak perempuan yang rambutnya dikepang dua itu langsung membuka tutup kulkas bagian _frozen foods_ dan mengambil es krim yang diinginkan anak itu, kemudian menyodorkannya pada anak perempuan itu. Sementara anak perempuan itu memandang Junsu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau ingin ini?" tanya Junsu ramah. "Eonni yg traktir..." lanjut Junsu sambil tersenyum. Dan segera setelah Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak perempuan itu mengambil es krim yang disodorkan padanya dengan senyum lebar. Anak itu menunggu Junsu mengambil es krim untuk Yoochun dan kemudian mengikuti Junsu ke kasir.

"Eonni..." panggil anak itu ketika Junsu mulai mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Junsu menoleh kearah anak kecil itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Mujizat akan terjadi.." anak kecil itu menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Tapi awal akan menjadi kebalikan."

"Awal akan menjadi kebalikan?" Junsu berjongkok didepan anak itu, menyamakan tingginya. "Maksudnya?"

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum polos. "Eonni akan tahu nanti~" katanya sambil membuka bungkusan es krimnya. "Terima kasih untuk es krimnya, semoga eonni bahagia~"

Junsu masih memandang bingung anak kecil itu ketika sang petugas kasir menyebutkan berapa harga yang harus dibayar Junsu sehingga Junsu cepat-cepat berdiri. Namun, sesudah membayar, ketika Junsu melihat lagi ke tempat anak perempuan anak itu berdiri, matanya melotot lebar.

Anak perempuan itu sudah menghilang.

.

"Tadaima~~" Junsu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan bingung, cepat-cepat membawa belanjaannya ke dapur. Sementara itu mendengar salam istrinya, Yoochun cepat-cepat turun, kemudian membantu istrinya meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, Yoochun sudah memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk Junsu dengan intens.

"_Baby-ah~"_ Yoochun berbisik. _"I miss you~"_

"Kangen?" Junsu bertanya bingung. "Aku kan cuma pergi selama 25 menit. Masa baru kutinggal sebentar sudah kangen?"

"Bagiku rasanya seperti 25 tahun, yeobo~" Yoochun kembali menciumi tengkuk istrinya, dan beranjak membalikkan tubuh istrinya ketika tiba-tiba serangan mual menderanya lagi.

Junsu yang baru saja menutup matanya dan memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya, siap menerima ciuman dari suaminya hanya bisa bingung ketika Yoochun berlari secepat kilat ke kamar mandi, kemudian terdengar suara orang muntah dari dalam.

"Oppa!" Junsu menyusul suaminya ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya suaminya masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Junsu dengan tanggap langsung memijat tengkuk Yoochun. "Oppa gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana," jawab Yoochun, kemudian muntah lagi. "Aku rasa aku hanya masuk angin."

"Masuk angin?" Junsu bertanya bingung, masih setia memijat tengkuk suaminya. "Tunggulah disini oppa, kuambilkan obat dan air hangat.."

Junsu kembali ke dapur, mengambilkan obat cair dan segelas air hangat untuk Yoochun. Kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi dan dilihatnya Yoochun terduduk lemas di seberang pintu kamar mandi. Pandangannya sayu, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"_Thanks baby-ah..."_ Yoochun mengecup pipi Junsu sebelum menelan obat dan air hangatnya. Setelah selesai dengan obatnya, Yoochun mendesah lega.

"Oppa, benar oppa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junsu yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yoochun. Junsu ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan es krim!"

"Es krim?" Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku sudah tidak ingin es krim, kau saja yang makan.."

"Tuh kaaaaaan," Junsu merajuk. "Oppa benar-benar seperti orang ngidam deh!"

.

Junsu sedang melahap es krim rasa _choco chip_ itu diatas ranjang sambil menonton DVD ketika suaminya tiba-tiba masuk dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Yoochun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Junsu sementara Junsu masih menonton drama berjudul _"Playfull Kiss" _yang disukainya.

Junsu sedang menonton bagian dimana Baek Seungjo dan Oh Hani baru saja menikah, dan Baek Seungjo memeluk Oh Hani dalam posisi sedang tertidur ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun menariknya sampai jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang. Junsu sedikit bersyukur sebelumnya dia sudah meletakkan mangkuk es krimnya diatas meja nakas.

"Wae, oppa?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun yang tidur disebelahnya, dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat itu. Yoochun belum menjawab, hidung mancungnya masih sibuk menghisap aroma leher Junsu.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan seperti yang di drama itu~" jawab Yoochun manja, memeluk Junsu lebih erat. Mata Junsu masih melekat di TV dimana adegan Baek Eunjo—adik Baek Seung Jo—mendobrak masuk kamar hyung-nya, menyebabkan Baek Seungjo dan Oh Hani langsung terlonjak bangun dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tapi sekarang adegannya seperti itu..." Junsu menunjuk TV. "Seharusnya kita terbangun dan duduk di ranjang sekarang.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yoochun menarik istrinya bangun, kemudian meraih _remote_ DVD dan tiba-tiba saja mempercepat drama yang disukai istrinya itu.

"Oppaaaa kok dipercepat sih? Kan aku belum nonton semua..."

"Ah, kau kan sudah menontonnya berkali-kali. Aku saja sampai hafal jalan ceritanya."

"Tapi—"

"Sssh.. Su-ie ya, aku ingin kita melakukan adegan ini."

Jemari Yoochun memencet tombol _play_ dimana adegan _honeymoon_ Baek Seungjo dan Oh Hani dilakukan. Saat itu sudah malam. Hanya ada Baek Seungjo dan Oh Hani di kamar hotel yang mereka tempati. Keduanya duduk dengan canggung di sofa, sebelum kemudian Seungjo mengangkat tubuh Oh Hani keatas ranjang, kemudian menindihnya dengan lembut.

Mata Junsu yang masih melekat di TV membulat kaget ketika Yoochun menariknya menuju sofa kecil di pojokan kamar mereka. Yoochun duduk diatas sofa dengan tenang, tepat seperti yang dilakukan Baek Seungjo dalam drama. Sementara itu Junsu duduk dengan posisi seperti yang dilakukan Oh Hani.

"Su-ie..." Yoochun mengganti dialog yang seharusnya diucapkan Seungjo dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Kau tahu. Ada saat dimana kita harus menyadari kenyataan dan menerimanya."

"N-ne, oppa..." Junsu menjawab dengan ragu. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang suaminya bicarakan.

"Kau tahu...meskipun eomonim mengharapkanmu untuk memberinya cucu..."

Jantung Junsu berdegup kencang. Ia tidak suka topik ini disebut-sebut lagi.

"...tapi ayo kita coba lakukan untuk yang terakhir kali karena dokter bilang kondisimu sudah mendingan. "

Yoochun menoleh kearah Junsu, kemudian meraih tangan istrinya, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo kita melakukannya, Su..."

Wajah Junsu bersemu merah. "O-oppa..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junsu, Yoochun menggendong tubuh istrinya dengan gaya _bridal style_ seperti dalam drama, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati membaringkan Junsu diatas ranjang mereka, kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya pelan-pelan.

"_I love you, Su."_

"Nado, oppa..."

"_I want you, Su."_

"_Me too, oppa..."_

"Aku janji aku akan pelan-pelan."

"..."

"Waeyo, Su?"

"Baek Seungjo tidak mengucapkan itu dalam dialognya, oppa."

.

-TBC-

* * *

Ngahahaha! Ini mah drama kesukaan saya! LOL saya sampe hafal adegannya oh my God sun!

Muehehehe iya, disini Junsu belum sadar kalo dia hamil LOL. Tapi kalian bener kok, Junsu hamil XD Cuma dia belum nyadar :))

Dan Yoochun malah ngira dia masuk angin XD hastagaaah ff apa ini... LOL

Saya baca komen kalian lho XD iya deh kalo gitu saya bikin sampe tamat mat mat (?) :)) tapi ga sampe Junsu punya cucu ya, ini ff bisa jadi satu buku kalo sampe chapter segitu LOL :))

Mind to review again? Thank you ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I Get Pregnant?**

**Cassiopeia1215**

**YooSu GS! Yang gamau bisa langsung pergi.**

-O-

Happy reading! Enjoy~

* * *

.

Yoochun memeluk pinggang istrinya yang tertidur tanpa busana dalam dekapannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi tapi pasangan tersebut masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut mereka, dalam posisi saling memeluk. Junsu tertidur diatas tubuh suaminya yang mendekapnya dengan erat, dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Junsu. Kegiatan mereka semalam cukup menguras tenaga sehingga mereka tertidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi toh tak apa, hari Minggu.

Junsu mengerang ketika sinar matahari mulai mengganggunya. Tubuhnya beranjak bangun, kemudian yeoja itu mengucek matanya sendiri dan menguap lebar. Kemudian mengguncang pelan tubuh suaminya yang masih dengan pulas tertidur. Tangan Junsu bergerak membelai rambut Yoochun ketika suaminya itu tidak bangun juga.

"Chunnie-yaaa~" Junsu menyibakkan poni suaminya, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Irreona, ini sudah jam 7. Kita akan menemui umma kan hari ini?"

"Ngg~" Yoochun mengerang pelan menjawab Junsu yang sudah menyambar handuk, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Yoochun membuka matanya, kemudian menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya kosong. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Ah, Yoochun tiba-tiba jadi berniat iseng pagi-pagi.

Yoochun mengendap-endap berjalan kearah kamar mandi, kemudian baru saja hendak membukanya ketika tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan ada sesuatu yang naik ke kerongkongannya. Niat Yoochun yang sebenarnya ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi itu pelan-pelan malah jadi kacau. Yoochun langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi—yang menyebabkan Junsu menjerit keras—kemudian langsung menerjang kloset dan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya.

"Oppa!" Junsu yang terlanjur panik langsung menghampiri Yoochun tanpa mengenakan apapun. Yah, namanya juga masih di kamar mandi. ( ._.) Tangan Junsu memijat lembut tengkuk Yoochun, yang malah membuat Yoochun muntah lebih deras(?).

"Huekk! Huekkk!" Yoochun memegangi perutnya sendiri. Muntah di pagi hari menyebabkan seluruh makan malamnya keluar, dan itu membuatnya lapar. Ketika Yoochun selesai dengan muntahnya, pria itu dengan cepat menekan tombol _flush_ toilet, kemudian menghampiri Junsu yang sedang mengenakan _bathrobe_-nya untuk mencegah Yoochun berbuat macam-macam.

"Yeobo-ah," Yoochun memeluk pinggang Junsu dari belakang, dan mencium tengkuknya. Junsu mengelus rambut Yoochun.

"Ya, oppa?"

Yoochun masih belum berhenti menciumi tengkuk istrinya. "Aku ingin es krim rasa pisang~"

"Rasa pisang?" Junsu kaget, langsung membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan suaminya. "Tapi kau kan lagi sakit, oppa. Mana boleh makan es krim?"

Yoochun manyun, "Aku pokoknya mau es krim pisang~ Bisa kau buatkan untukku?"

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa bikin es—"

Kalimat Junsu terhenti begitu melihat _puppy eyes_ yang dilancarkan suaminya. Jelek sebenarnya, tapi toh Yoochun sudah mencoba menggunakan _puppy eyes_-nya. Junsu menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangguk.

"Oke, aku akan bikinkan es krim pisang,"

"Yeahh!" Yoochun memeluk Junsu erat-erat, membuat Junsu seolah tenggelam dalam pelukan Yoochun. "Yeobo-_baby_ memang yang paling baik! _I love you, baby_ Su!"

"Nado saranghae, oppa," balas Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"_Baby_-ah,"

"Ne?"

"Pagi ini aku mau sarapan roti isi kimchi dong..."

.

Umma Kim terlihat tengah membolak-balik buku menu ketika Yoochun dan Junsu masuk ke restoran kecil tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Mata wanita itu menatap tajam pada putri dan suaminya begitu pasangan itu duduk didepannya.

"Annyeong, umma," sapa Junsu dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ada apa umma memanggil kami kemari?"

Umma Kim belum menjawab. Wanita itu memanggil pelayan, lalu memesan bulgogi, kimchi dan teh. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, wanita itu kembali berhadapan dengan YooSu, dan meletakkan tangannya di meja.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Jantung Junsu nyaris copot begitu mendengar pertanyaan umma-nya. Ia tahu apa yang akan umma-nya tanyakan. Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sebelum menjawab.

"A-aku belum mengetesnya, umma,"

Umma Kim berdecak. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, eoh? Kami sangat menunggu sementara kau masih saja bermain-main. Tidakkah kau—"

"Cukup, eomonim. Kami akan mengetesnya siang ini juga. Kau puas?"

Gigi umma Kim bergeletuk(?) mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya cukup kurang ajar dari menantunya. Ditudingnya hidung Yoochun, "Jangan ikut campur urusan kami, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun sedikit gentar. Bagaimanapun, yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah ibu mertuanya. Salah-salah, dia bisa disuruh bercerai. Andwae!

"Jeosonghamnida, eomonim," Yoochun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengalah padahal dalam hatinya ingin sekali melawan. Diam-diam matanya melirik kearah Junsu yang juga sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bermain-main terus eoh?" suara pelan namun menusuk dari Umma Kim menohok hati Junsu. Yeoja itu meremas rok yang dikenakannya dengan takut sementara umma-nya masih berbicara.

"Kau bahkan sudah kuberi waktu selama satu bulan! Apa itu kurang, eoh?"

"Tentu saja kurang," jawab Yoochun santai, membuat pandangan umma Kim tertuju padanya. "Eomonim kira bikin anak itu gampang?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab umma Kim dengan nada menantang. "Kalian tinggal berhubungan seks sebanyak-banyaknya—"

"Tapi dengan kondisi Junsu seperti ini?" Yoochun merangkul Junsu. "Tentu saja sulit, belum lagi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sudah diutarakan dokter kami kalau Junsu hamil. Itu sulit, eomonim."

Umma Kim terdiam.

"Sudahlah, eomonim diam saja dan tidak usah ikut campur. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu pada eomonim tadi," komentar Yoochun santai sambil menarik Junsu berdiri. "Masalah anak, nanti kalau Junsu sudah 'isi' pasti eomonim kuberi tahu kok,"

Dan YooSu berjalan kearah pintu keluar restoran, meninggalkan umma Kim yang melongo dan pesanannya baru saja datang.

.

"Oppa," panggil Junsu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil. "Seharusnya kau tidak bilang begitu tadi,"

"Hm?" Yoochun masih fokus menyetir. "Tapi eomonim sudah keterlaluan, Su. Aku tidak mau kau ditekan olehnya walaupun dia itu ibumu sendiri."

"Tapi tetap saja oppa," rengek Junsu. "Kalau umma lapor ke appa dan kita disuruh cerai gimana?"

"Kita kabur saja ke luar negeri," jawab Yoochun sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak peduli kemana, pokoknya bisa bersamamu."

Junsu tergelak sedikit_, "You're such a sweet-talker,_" protes Junsu, tapi tak urung wajahnya memerah. Yoochun menghentikan sebentar mobilnya ke tepi jalan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya. Tapi, baru saja bibir Yoochun hendak menyentuh bibir istrinya, pria itu tiba-tiba melotot dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan, menyebabkan Junsu jadi bingung.

"Yeobo, gwaenchana?"

"Aku..aku—mmph!" Yoochun menutup matanya, membuka pintu mobil secepat mungkin, kemudian berlari ke bawah sebuah pohon dan muntah disana. Junsu yang khawatir ikut keluar, memijit-mijit tengkuk suaminya.

"Oppa, kita ke dokter saja ya?" bujuk Junsu tapi dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Yoochun. Pria itu mengelap bibirnya yang kotor kemudian meraih botol minum yang disodorkan Junsu.

"Tidak perlu, Su. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Yoochun, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi jelas saja Junsu tidak percaya. Junsu memapah Yoochun ke mobil, meletakkan Yoochun di kursi penumpang, sementara ia sendiri langsung masuk ke bagian pengemudi.

"Su? Kok kau yang nyetir? Kan aku masih—"

"Sudah, diam!" kata Junsu sambil menyalakan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas, "Kalau oppa yang nyetir malah jadinya tidak ke rumah sakit. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sudah beberapa minggu ini oppa muntah-muntah terus."

Mendengar istrinya mendoktrin dengan cara yang lucu, serta melihat ekspresi istrinya ketika menyetir, Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Junsu yang disebelahnya menjadi tidak nyaman karena merasa ditertawakan.

"Oppa," Junsu menoleh kearah Yoochun, "Perlukah aku membawamu ke bagian kesehatan jiwa juga?"

"Hahaha.. Tidak perlu, _baby. Keep driving."_

Dan Junsu-pun melanjutkan acara mengemudinya ke rumah sakit dengan ekspresi bingung terpasang di wajahnya.

.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Park Yoochun-ssi," komentar Shin Hyesung—dokter yang memeriksa Yoochun—sambil melihat-lihat hasil laporan kesehatan Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari laboratorium. Dokter itu meletakkan kacamatanya diatas meja, kemudian duduk di hadapan YooSu yang memandang dokter itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Dia...sehat?" Junsu melongo sambil menunjuk suaminya sendiri. Hyesung mengangguk.

"Benar sekali, Mrs. Park. Suamimu luar biasa sehat. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Tekanan darahnya, kolesterolnya, kandungan gula dalam darahnya, semuanya normal. Ia termasuk orang yang menjaga gaya hidupnya."

Sementara Junsu hanya bisa melirik bingung pada Yoochun yang senyum-senyum karena dipuji oleh Hyesung.

"Saya sarankan untuk pergi ke bagian kejiwaan saja karena biasanya seseorang bisa merasa sakit tanpa sebab karena stress."

"Heo? Bagian kejiwaan?" Junsu kembali melongo, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Shin."

.

"Sekarang, tarik nafas yang panjang, Mr. Park," pinta Yoon Bora, psikolog yang kini membawa sekumpulan kertas di tangannya, sementara Yoochun berbaring di ranjang di depannya. Psikolog muda itu masih mengamati Yoochun yang tampak tertidur, namun sebenarnya tidak. Sesaat lalu, Bora meminta Yoochun menceritakan masalahnya. Dengan jaminan hanya mereka yang tahu. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua dalam ruangan. Junsu setuju untuk menunggu sebentar di luar.

"Yoochun-ssi, coba ceritakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu belakangan ini," pinta Bora dengan sopan karena ia tahu Yoochun lebih tua darinya. Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mencoba merileks-kan pikirannya seperti yang diperintahkan Bora.

"Aku...melihat...mertuaku," ucap Yoochun lirih, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Kami bertengkar—bukan bertengkar sih, berdebat saja. Hanya saja...masalahnya tidak sesimpel itu."

Bora mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk meneliti ekspresi Yoochun. Maklum saja, ia baru saja lulus sehingga masih membutuhkan banyak ketelitian dan pengalaman tentu saja. Sesekali dicatatnya perubahan ekspresi Yoochun seiring Yoochun menceritakan masalahnya.

Bora mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yoochun mulai memainkan tali sepatunya sendiri karena bosan menunggu Bora yang menulis. Tentu saja, karena masih pemula, gadis itu belum menulis selihai psikolog lainnya. Yoochun masih saja memainkan tali sepatunya tanpa tahu bahwa tali sepatunya sudah terlepas sejak tadi."

"Park Yoochun-ssi," panggil Bora sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Yoochun. "Silakan mencairkan resep yang saya berikan ini di apotek. Mungkin obat ini bisa membantu."

Yoochun bangkit berdiri kemudian mengambil resepnya dan membungkuk pada Bora. "Terima kasih banyak Bora-ssi," kata Yoochun, tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Yoochun yang awalnya tertuju pada mata Bora mengarah pada bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Bora-ssi," panggil Yoochun lirih, "Dadamu besar juga ya."

Wajah Bora sontak memerah begitu digoda oleh Yoochun. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Maaf Yoochun-ssi, tolong keluar sekarang juga."

Yoochun terkekeh seraya mulai berjalan, "Hey, aku seorang pria. Normal kan kalau aku kadang berkomentar seperti it—HUOO!"

PLOK.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAK!

Dokbrakan dari pintu langsung terdengar selang beberapa detik setelah jeritan Bora terdengar. Ternyata saat mulai berjalan rupanya Yoochun tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri dan sialnya—atau malah beruntung?—wajah Yoochun terjatuh(?) tepat di dada Bora. -_-

"Bora-ssi! Anda tidak apa-ap—YAK! PARK YOOCHUN! PULANG KAU SEKARANG!" Junsu yang tadinya khawatir langsung berubah meledak. Ditariknya wajah Yoochun cepat-cepat dari Bora yang nampak ketakutan. Terbukti setelah Yoochun diseret pergi, gadis itu terduduk _shock _dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Junsu masuk ke ruang praktek Bora sendirian. Tanpa Yoochun.

"Bora-ssi, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Junsu membungkuk berulang kali. Sementara Bora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sungkan.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, Junsu-ssi. A...aku percaya ini hanya kecelakaan,"

"Tapi ini benar-benar memalukan!" Junsu mengerang dengan wajah memerah. "Oh, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bora-ssi!" Junsu masih terus membungkuk dan Bora sibuk menenangkan Junsu. Sementara Yoochun terduduk di sofa kecil di luar ruangan dengan dahi dihiasi benjol besar hasil jitakan Junsu.

.

Junsu tengah menggandeng—lebih tepatnya menyeret—Yoochun menuju apotek untuk menukarkan resep obat yang diberikan Bora ketika dilihatnya Jung Yunho tengah berjalan-jalan di taman sambil makan sandwich. Sepertinya sedang menikmati makan siang.

Yoochun menunggu Junsu selesai menukarkan obatnya, kemudian menggandeng tangan istrinya dengan mesra.

"Yeobo-ah, coba lihat kesana," Yoochun menunjuk kearah Yunho yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil makan sandwich. Junsu mengikuti arah jari Yoochun dan berkedip.

"Bukankah itu dokter yang menanganiku dulu?"

"Ne," angguk Yoochun. "Dan dokter itu juga yang sudah memberikan sari buah pir itu untuk kita minum setiap hari," tambahnya cepat, tak ingin membuat Junsu mengingat kenangan mengerikan(?) bersama Yunho sewaktu dokter itu memvonisnya.

Mata Junsu membulat excited. "Jinjjaro?" pandangan Junsu berubah semangat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana! Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih!"

Pasangan YooSu dengan cepat menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memulai bungkus kedua sandwich-nya. Dokter muda itu menelan makanannya kemudian tersenyum kearah YooSu. "Annyeong," sapa Yunho ramah.

"Annyeong!" balas Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yoochun mengikuti di belakang Junsu sambil mengangguk sopan kearah Yunho.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Yoochun," jawab Junsu cepat sambil duduk disebelah Yunho. "Dia terus muntah-muntah belakangan ini. Tapi ternyata sewaktu diperiksa, dia malah tidak kenapa-kenapa." Junsu bercerita sementara Yunho mendengarkan. Sedikit membuat Yoochun merasa cemburu karena istrinya sibuk dengan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?"

Junsu berpikir sejenak. "Sekitar...sebulan lalu."

"Sebulan?" tanya Yunho bingung, kemudian berpikir agak lama sebelum akhirnya menyeret Junsu.

"Y-yah, oppa!" kaget Junsu ketika tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke ruangan praktekku! Kita harus memastikan sesuatu!" kata Yunho, berlari lebih cepat sementara Yoochun yang tertinggal sibuk mengejar istrinya yang 'dibawa kabur' oleh Yunho.

"Hey! Kembalikan istriku!"

.

.

=TBC=

* * *

.

Oke saya tahu ini update-nya lama ( ._.) maaf ya, saya kena WB sih ._. dan juga, makan saya ga karu-karuan sejak saya libur jadi juga lg berusaha diet. Hehehe.

Btw, karena update-nya lama, chapter ini saya kasih agak panjang (tapi tetep ngegantung sih ._.) Please bear with me ya ;_; ntar habis chapter ini diusahain updatenya ga lama lama lagi kok ._.v

Dan maafkan saya karena udah ngebuat Chun jadi terkesan "nakal" banget! _ pake nyungsep ke dadanya Bora pula, enak di dia tuh :/

Oh iya, saya udah baca review-reviewnya :D maaf ga bisa bales satu satu, kebanyakan soalnya ;_; tapi saya suka sm reviewnya muah muah :* makasih banyak lho readers ^^ this fanfic is nothing without you, the active readers :3

So...mind to review? ^^


End file.
